Then Sings My Soul
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam's lost his girlfriend and what he thought was going to be his whole future. But there's one person who's always going to be there to care for and love him - Dean.


Dean had decided that his life was like some sort of ridiculous puzzle that kept falling apart, only to be put back together again in some strange, twisted way.

The one piece that always managed to hold Dean together though – it never truly disappeared, even if that piece was far away from him at times.

For the moment anyway, that piece was right where it belonged.

Dean turned his head and looked over at Sam, sleeping against the window with his jacket bunched up under his head, mouth hanging open, shoulders and chest gently rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. The woman in white was dead, Sam patched up from where he'd bled. Dean had put those bandages on him, Sam's skin still just as warm and perfect under his hands as he'd remembered – except this time he touched him out of necessity, not lust, Sam quietly allowing him to tend to his wounds. The last two days had simultaneously heaven and hell – Sam was back in his life, two years gone by without seeing him, Dean's mind rushing with memories – Sam's breath against his skin, lips against his, the sound of Sam's voice as he whispered the most insanely dirty things into Dean's ear – it was a maelstrom of thoughts that Dean both wanted to keep close and push away at the same time because he just didn't know. Didn't know if Sam still felt that way about him, still wanted him like that.

What they had before Sam left was, Dean decided, beautiful. And beautiful wasn't a word Dean used often. Dean had loved being in love with Sam. It gave him more than something to fight for, more than a reason to keep going and stay alive. Sam had been his world, their relationship almost three years of something Dean had dared to call happiness. Sam had given him so much then, gifts greater than Dean could have ever asked for in the form of solidarity, comfort, affection – no physical object could have taken their place.

And then Sam had left, kissing Dean goodbye at the bus station and not looking back, leaving Dean holding his heart in his hand. Dean had done a good job of holding it together all the way back to the motel and then he'd broken down, physically sick with the sadness of Sam leaving. Dean knew that Sam wasn't leaving him behind – if anything that last contact of Sam's lips against his had told him otherwise. But it didn't make it hurt any less, that ache taking a long time to subside to something that Dean could manage without drinking too much, finding a random warm body (that would never, ever replace Sam) to keep him company through the night. That emptiness was something that only Sam could fill, make whole again.

Dad going missing had been a blessing and a curse, because it had given him reason to actually go and see Sam instead of driving to Stanford once a month in the hopes that he'd catch a glimpse of him, wondering if Sam would spot him. And where was the first place he'd wound up? On top of his brother, smiling down at him, that empty space already shrinking, his cock hardening in his jeans because all it had taken was just breathing the same air as Sam again for his body to react in exactly the way he'd wanted it to.

And then he'd met Jess.

She was pretty, blonde, brown eyes as warm as you please, shooting to the top of Dean's list of people who he didn't ever want to see again. Dean had watched how close Sam stuck to her, putting his big arm around her, the same arm that had curled around Dean so many nights before. Dean supposed that at least it wasn't a guy Sam had shacked up with, which made him feel slightly better – Dean was the only man Sam had ever touched in that way, and he'd hoped to God that he was the only one who ever got that honor. So Dean had put on the happy face, proud of Sam for finding someone that made him happy, or at least appeared to make him happy.

But boy if Dean didn't want to tell her the things that Sam was capable of doing to his cock.

It had been tough keeping all of that in him over the course of that hunt, sharing a hotel room for the first time in two years, listening to the sound of water from the shower cascade over Sam's body, watching Sam move and hunt and fall back into his natural element, the scent of Sam's skin surrounding him like some sort of exotic perfume – it had been intoxicating to the nth degree, Dean's brain scrambled just by Sam looking at him. Why wouldn't it be? Sam was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him and now Dean nearly had that back, even if it was just Sam taking a weekend to go hunting with him. It was confusing and scary and at the same time wonderful, Sam in the passenger seat driving down crazy street with him.

Sam's apartment came into view, Stanford's campus eerily deserted at this time of night. Dean reached over and gently shook Sam awake, fingers lingering on Sam's shoulder as he came awake.

"Ready to get back to apple pie life kiddo?" Dean hoped that the quietness of his tone hid the sadness in it, because Sam was about to walk back out of his life again.

Sam smiled and shook his head a little. "I told you man, it's not…" Sam let his voice trail off, hoping that Dean would catch on to what he meant.

"Not what Sammy?" Dean shut the car off, wanting to hear what Sam had to say.

"Nothing Dean. I gotta go man, Jess is probably worried." Sam turned his head and looked at Dean, his breathing slowing as his gaze drifted over Dean's face – eyes, lips, stubble on his jaw…. Sam had to stop himself from looking any longer.

"Yeah. Don't be a stranger Sammy." Dean could already feel his heart sinking, faster and faster as Sam opened the passenger door and climbed out of the car.

"It's Sam." Dean wouldn't have heard it had he not been listening.

. . .

Sam knew that the moment Dean pinned him to the ground on the cold floor of his apartment that his life was about to come apart again.

Well, the life he thought he'd wanted, with the normalcy and the appropriate girlfriend and the degree he'd been working towards. All it had taken was Dean smiling down at him and saying "easy tiger" and like that the unraveling had started, a thousand lazy afternoons and stolen kisses and nights in the bed next to John's coming back in a hot, heady rush, mind flashing with images of Dean's naked body pressed to his, Dean's lips claiming Sam as his, every single one of them coming back with sharper and sharper clarity. Sam hadn't forgotten what he and Dean had had – it was always there in the back of his mind, when he was in class, when he was running, when he was… making love to Jess. She'd asked him why he was so quiet during sex, Sam smiling and saying that was just how he was.

The truth was that he was trying to bite back Dean's name, even though Jess was the farthest thing sexually from Dean as he could get – submissive, passive, content to simply let Sam lead the way, not giving back what Sam really wanted. For someone else it might have been enough, because Jess was perfect for the Sam that wanted the house and two kids. But Sam knew in his heart of hearts that that wasn't what he sought at all, especially since he'd had Dean. Dean whose hands knew exactly how to touch, mouth that could just as easily be tender and tormenting as it could break Sam's skin and make him feel like he was flying, Dean whose hips had held the key to Sam's blissful undoing one warm Missouri summer night in the heart of the Ozarks – Sam couldn't push all that away no matter how hard he tried, and even then it was what he wanted more than anything, Dean in him, around him, next to him, Dean's heart beating with his in perfect sync, the artery that helped Sam's lifeblood flow.

And watching Dean move and hunt, the ease and confidence with which Dean carried himself, eying Dean's body every chance he got – Sam was a mess. And feeling Dean's weight pressing down on top of him on the living room floor of his apartment – it had been enough to set Sam's cock on edge, feeling precome wet and sticky against his thigh as soon as he'd stood up, wanting to kiss Dean so badly that the want was a physical hurt low in his gut, glad that it was dark for that brief moment before Jess had come down and turned the lights on because Sam had felt himself flush deep red with arousal, lust prickling the back of his neck and crawling up his spine like some sort of predatory cat dragging its kill up a tree – and Sam was caught deep in its hooks, praying that he didn't let go because it hurt so damn good.

Sam felt like he was being torn apart as he walked away from the Impala, feeling Dean's gaze boring into him, wanting to turn back and get lost in those green eyes and damn to hell whatever consequences may come about from doing it. Dean was the reason his heart continued to beat and for the first time in two years he felt like he'd been alive again, Dean the spark he'd needed to get there again, in spite of the fact that they'd nearly died and Dean was probably mad as hell at him for running his car through a wall – all the same, Sam was close to tears because he was just letting it all go again, and he knew he was stupid to do that but at the same time he'd had enough scars for one lifetime.

Of course, every thought of Dean was temporarily forgotten as he felt the blood of his girlfriend's body drip onto his forehead, the pained expression on her face, the flames that engulfed her body, paralyzed as he screamed her name because this… this was something he'd seen before, only really remembered from what Dean and his father had told him, the horror before just a story but now very, very real before his eyes, a pair of hands on him, carrying him out of the fire once more, Dean's hands, the only ones he trusted in the entire world to not hurt him. Dean's hands that stayed on his shoulders as he led him out of that burning building, Dean's hand on his shoulder as the policed questioned him and the coroner said that there was nothing left of Jess to see. Sam had loved her, in a way.

But every time Dean looked at Sam, it's like his inner walls came crashing down and there it was, that smoldering desire for his brother burning hotter than the center of the sun. It was as though Dean exerted some sort of gravitational pull on Sam – every time Sam thought he was out of his brother's orbit, no matter how far away he got, Dean was reeling him back in, twin suns whose only place in the constellation was next to each other.

Sam closed the trunk on the Impala, Dean next to him, Sam's eyes closing for a moment. His life was a great big pile of what the hell happens next, always unsure what the next turn was going to bring. But at the same time he was back on the ground, tethered after drifting for so long. And the steak holding him to the ground?

The answer, of course, was Dean.

. . .

A month later, four cases down, their father still doing just as well of a job at staying gone as he had since Dean had gotten Sam from Stanford, and there was still this weight between them, this thing that neither one of them knew exactly how to address because it really couldn't be put into words.

If Dean had to pick a word, it would have been what most people call history. The thing was that it was so much more than that. History was what normal couples had, oh we go way back, the sex was crazy but everything else sucked, that sort of thing. But with Sam… it was different. Sam was worth so much more than a simple word like "history."

Plain and simply put, Sam was everything that Dean had ever wanted, had had, and then lost again.

Dean drummed along to the Metallica tape he'd listened to a thousand times before. The first tape he'd played after John had tossed him the keys and said "she's yours," the tape he'd played the first time he'd had a girl in the backseat and realized that it wasn't what he wanted, the first tape he'd played while he made slow, sweet love to Sam in that exact same spot, drinking down every little sound Sam made because that was what he'd wanted all along. Dean hadn't had anyone there since then – that was his and Sam's spot, the spot where they'd grown up, the place that no one else was allowed to have.

"What do you say to a couple days off Sam?" Dean was looking at the road and not his brother for once, the steep mountains of the Blue Ridge Parkway of North Carolina to his left.

Sam looked up from the map in his lap and turned to Dean. "What happened to the 'we gotta find Dad thing?' Thought you were pretty dead set on that." Sam was genuinely curious, given Dean's nearly blind loyalty to John Winchester.

Dean blew out a long breath and shifted in his seat. "Well… I think that If he was really in trouble he would have found some way to let us know. Guys' resourceful, asshole or not. And…" Dean wanted to add I want to see if you still want me but we haven't had the chance. Instead he said "We need a break. A month on the road and I guess you haven't really had a chance to just breathe for a minute."

"And what about you?" Sam smirked a little, pretending to not get Dean's little game.

Dean's insides thrilled at seeing that little smile on Sam's face. "You're the one who gets carsick and cranky princess. I'm fine, never better." Dean meant that in more ways than one too.

Sam shook his head and looked down at the map. "Well we're not too far from Boone. Nice little town, from what I've heard. Who knows, maybe we can go hiking up the mountain and go hiking." Sam cocked an eyebrow, trying to get Dean to smile.

It worked because Dean lit up like a Christmas tree. "We're also in beer country Sam. Bet they have all sorts of good brews around here. That and good old North Carolina BBQ – you ever had a pulled pork sandwich Sammy?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, glad to just be talking with Sam again, not having to worry about it being case stuff or arguing or anything like that – just talking, the sound of Sam's voice settling in his bones and making itself at home.

"You turn into a noxious fume factory every time you eat BBQ, you now that right?" Sam smiled a little wider, attention no longer focused on the map.

Dean laughed. "Yeah well I don't figure that a little gas is gonna send you running for the hills." Dean tried not to dwell on the fact that not so very long ago Sam had run, Dean thinking that that was the end of it.

Sam looked down at his lap, his voice quiet. "It wouldn't." Dean had one hand on the wheel, the other laying in the seat next to him. It would have been so easy to just reach over and take it, feel Dean's finger threaded through his, the perfect size and shape to fit to Sam's.

Sam wondered how he could get that back.

. . .

The Red River Inn was the only place in town cheap enough for their current budget, and even then for the price it was certainly one of the nicer places that they'd stayed in – old country décor, two queen sized feather-stuffed mattresses that had been made right there in town, an old wooden door on their room that Dean was pretty sure was sound proof, which gave him all sorts of ideas that he wasn't sure if he was allowed to have. All the same, it was the perfect place for them to recharge their batteries.

Sam opened his bag to get out his shaving kit, taking it and walking into the bathroom. For all the back country charm of the place, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the surprisingly spacious bathroom's largest feature – a Jacuzzi with a shower head attached, definitely looking big enough to hold both of them at the same time. An image of Dean settling into his lap as he kissed him flashed through Sam's mind, Sam swallowing against the sudden dryness of his mouth because that was something that he wanted very, very badly in spite of all that had happened.

"Everything alright in there Sammy?" Sam heard Dean flop down on one of the beds, then a groan of contentment as the softness of the mattress overwhelmed him. Sam's brain did him the service of handing Sam the image of Dean making the same sound as Sam went down on Dean, Dean's thick uncut cock stretching his lips and… Sam stopped himself because he did need to come out of the bathroom looking somewhat normal.

"Yeah. Dude, there's a Jacuzzi in there." Sam thought he did a really good job of keeping his voice as casual as he could.

"No way!" Dean got up off the bed and padded over the bathroom doorway, sock-covered feet barely making a sound against the thick carpeting. Sam moved aside so that Dean could get a better look, Dean's shoulder brushing across his chest as he moved into the bathroom, Sam's skin suddenly feeling too tight because Dean was right there, less than a foot away from him, smelling like leather and Impala and home. Sam breathed deep through is nose, playing it off as something bothering it when Dean turned back more towards him.

"I call first dibs." Dean's voice sounded like there was a note of challenge there, waiting for Sam's response.

Sam yawned, his body aching with tiredness. "You can have it. Just let me shave first, I'm feeling itchy. Don't have to look like a mountain man just because we're in them." God Sam really wanted to kiss Dean right now.

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and then moved past him out of the doorway, the heat from Sam's body tempting him to press Sam against that pretty sandstone sink and kiss him until kingdom come.

"Sure thing Sammy." Dean went back to the bed he'd claimed, sinking into the mattress and turning on the TV while he waited for Sam. Sam closed the door halfway, Dean seeing out of the corner of his eye Sam pulling his shirt off over his head, the broad muscles of one side of Sam's back presented for Dean's viewing pleasure. Dean subtly turned his head for a better look, spying the white waistband of Sam's Calvin Klein boxer briefs (since when did Sam wear Calvin Klein?) and wishing that he could slip his hands under that material and feel what he so longed to touch again.

Dean must have fallen asleep because by the time he was aware of his surroundings again Sam was gone, the room dark and quiet. Sam's stuff was still there, the only thing missing the keys to the Impala Dean had set on the nightstand, a note in its place. Dean turned on the lamp and read it, Sam's flowing script across the inn's stationary reading:

"Gone to get some dinner. You wanted BBQ, right?

Sam."

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the pillow, his worry easing a little bit. Since there wasn't much point in sitting around waiting for Sam Dean decided to go and check out the Jacuzzi – his body ached from hours and hours on the road and what he realized had turned into an hour and a half nap that he'd not changed positions in. Sitting in a hot bath until he was a prune sounded like an incredibly good idea.

Taking a change of clothes with him to the bathroom, Dean sat on the edge of the tub and got the water started, taking his clothes off and waiting for the tub to fill. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He still had some fading bruises across his shoulders (thank you spirit of a vengeful plantation owner) and a set of scratches across his back where a harpy had gotten him, the pink scars now much closer to the color of his skin than they had been a week ago. He looked over his front, inspecting it closely. He'd never had the crazy abs like Sam had, always a little soft layer of skin that he'd simply grown to be content with. Sam had never once expressed a dislike for it, sucking bruises into his chest and belly with enthusiasm. Dean's eyes drifted lower, looking at his crotch.

Dean was somewhere between a grower and a shower, his foreskin covering the head of his cock completely when he was soft, only retracting even when he was hard if Dean pulled back on it, dark pink cockhead helmet shaped underneath. Dean liked how he looked soft, his cock thick and then getting even thicker when he was hard, his balls proportional to everything else he had down there. He was veiny too, each one standing out more the harder he got, most of when it was Sam touching him. Of course, Dean wasn't stupidly big like Sam was, uncut like Dean, but certainly big enough to where whomever he was with felt it in the morning. Sam had loved that, being able to feel how his body had molded to Dean's, that ache low in his body staying around for a day afterwards. Then again, Dean could say the same thing about Sam. Dean thought that between them, at first anyway, he would top more. All it had taken was Sam topping him once and Dean's mind was forever changed, gladly letting Sam have him like that every chance he'd gotten, the proverbial keys given to Sam and his crazy talented hips.

Dean was getting hard just thinking about it, the way Sam's hips would roll into him, fast, slow, hard, soft – Sam knew exactly what he was doing with his cock, and goddamn if Dean didn't want to find out again soon to see if it was as good as he'd remembered. Sighing, Dean sank down into the tub, the water just close enough to scalding, exactly like Dean wanted it. He shut the water off and turned on the jets, one of them aimed right at the small of his back, immediately beginning to massage away the ache in his spine. Dean felt another jet pointed more or less at his groin, the bubbles causing some very interesting sensations.

It was then that it came to Dean's attention that he was horny as hell, between Sam being so close to him again and the fact that it had been a long time since he'd had sex or even had time to jack off – the no sex part mostly because of Sam, and the fact of that matter was that the only person Dean wanted that with was Sam, and if there was a shred of a chance of that happening then Dean wasn't about to destroy that by banging some random bar hook up – Sam was a lot more important to him than that.

Dean reached down and took himself in hand, slowly peeling back his foreskin and moaning because that felt really, really good, the warm water and current from the jet rushing over his sensitive cock head, Dean resting his head against the edge of the tub and stroking himself to full hardness. He closed his eyes and thought of Sam, naked above him, riding Dean's cock like it was the last thing he'd do, knowing exactly what that felt like because it had happened more than once, saying Sam's name out loud as he worked himself closer.

"You okay in there Dean?"

Dean bolted upright, the water sloshing towards the edge of the tub. Dean must have not heard the door open and Sam enter the room, caught up in pleasuring himself and the fact that this was a really fucking awesome bathtub.

"Yeah, fine. Just fine." Dean tried to keep his voice from cracking with arousal but it was hard, especially when the image of Sam's naked body was still so fresh in his mind and that the sound of Sam's voice in the midst of that had actually put him much, much closer to orgasm.

"I heard you say my name so I thought…." Sam's voice trailed off, slightly muffled by the bathroom door.

"'M fine Sammy. I'll be out in just a minute." Now that Dean thought about it, he really was hungry, lunch having been a state and seven hours back.

"Alright. It's out here when you're done." Sam wanted to add "so am I" but thought better of it.

Sam had been working on a speech to tell Dean that he still very much had feelings for him, strong, powerful feeling that hadn't really faded, just been dulled by time and separation. He'd had every word planned until he'd heard Dean moaning his name through the bathroom door and that plan had been shot to hell, all of Sam's blood rushing south so fast that he almost dropped the bags that held their dinner and two six packs of beer.

At least he had his confirmation that this conversation was going to go a lot more different than he had planned.

Sam busied himself with setting the Styrofoam containers on either side of the small table, BBQ for Dean and fresh caught mountain trout for him, both plates with a side of sweet potato fries. Sam's mind was racing, listening to Dean get out of the tub, the sound of the towel rubbing over his flesh – if Sam had been hornier in his life he didn't remember it. Sam finally heard the bathroom door open and he turned, Dean clad in an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of nearly threadbare sweatpants, form fitting enough to where Sam couldn't help but notice the sizeable bulge in the crotch. Sam swallowed, his hands bunched into fists at his sides.

"Smells good Sammy." Dean tossed his dirty clothes towards his duffle, his jeans landing in the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah." Sam was afraid of saying anything more, his stomach clenching and unclenching. He knew he was shaking could feel the muscles in his chest twitching.

"You okay?" Dean moved to stand right in front of him, wanting to reach out and take Sam's hands in his own and smooth away that tension and nervousness.

"I…." Sam took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I heard you. In the bathroom. And…"

Dean's heart started to hammer faster, blood thundering in his ears. "About that, Sammy look-"

"I still feel the same way Dean. God... I…. I love you. And I never stopped." The last part of Sam's statement came out a broken whisper, Sam's gaze glued to the floor.

"Sammy, look me in the eye and say what you just said." Dean stepped closer, forcing Sam to look at him.

A tear ran down Sam's face, the words not any louder. "I love you. And I still want you. So fucking bad Dean."

Dean reached up and took Sam's face in his hands, pulling it right to his own. "Me too baby boy." The words were whispered like a prayer in a church, Dean's lips on his a benediction. Sam's brain shut down, overwhelmed by the taste of Dean's mouth on his, Sam only settling his hands on Dean's hips a moment later when his functioning self finally caught back up, his blood rushing through him like water cascading over a cliff, loud and incessant in his ears because he was kissing Dean and Dean was kissing him and for the first time in a long time Sam felt alive again, that final missing piece sliding back into place and God it felt fucking fantastic.

Dean drew Sam closer, making his body fit to Sam's, his hands curling up into Sam's hair, just as soft as he remembered, longer now, Sam's face damp against his and Dean got it, got why Sam was crying and damn if he didn't shed a tear or two himself before the night was over then it would be a fucking miracle, his own emotions and thoughts churning inside him, that dull burn that he felt for Sam that had never really gone away now a blazing fire, lit by the touch of Sam's body against his, perfect and right in every way.

Sam pulled away, gasping for air, Dean's expression coming over with worry. "Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, smiling. "'M fine Dean. Just need to breathe for a minute." Sam rested his forehead against Dean's, hands now wrapped around the small of Dean's back.

"Take all the time you need Sammy cause I'm not going anywhere, alright? God… don't want to leave again." Dean smoothed his hand through Sam's hair, ignoring his growling stomach and focusing on Sam.

"Not leaving Dean, not again. Swear it. Fucking swear 'm yours. Just yours." Sam pulled Dean in as close as he could, Dean's body warm and familiar and home all wrapped up in one. "I'm sorry for leaving and-"

Dean tilted Sam's head to where he could look directly into his eyes. "Sammy you don't have a damn thing to apologize for, you hear me? Nothing." Dean kissed Sam's forehead and stayed there for a moment. "I love you. And I know it's hard to say sometimes but I do Sammy. No one comes close to you, and they never have. So if you'll still have me-"

"Yes. Absolutely yes." Sam kissed Dean again, this time a little harder, Dean's mouth opening for Sam's tongue. Dean bunched the front of Sam's shirt in his hands, holding on tight because his head was suddenly feeling light, his stomach turning backflips, Sam's cock a hot brand against his thigh, proof positive that Sam wanted this back just as badly as he did.

"You uh… you want me to help you with that Sammy? 'Cause I'd be more than happy to." Dean reached down and squeezed, Sam moaning, hips bucking forward. Dean dragged his palm up Sam's length, feeling Sam through the denim of his jeans, Sam's breathing getting heavier.

"Only if I can touch you too Dean. Been wanting to touch you again for so long." One of Sam's hand roamed near Dean's cock, just as hard as Sam's and digging hard into his thigh.

"Of course Sammy. You think I'd deny the thing I want most in the world?" Dean walked them backwards to the nearest bed, Sam pulling him down on top of him, spreading his legs as soon as he was on his back, Dean settling right into place and rocking his hips, taking Sam's mouth in a hard kiss, Sam's hands going up the back of Dean's shirt and rubbing up and down his back, Dean's muscles bunching and loosening under his fingers, tracing every dip and curve he could get at from where he was laying. Dean did him the favor of sitting up and tugging his shirt off, leaving only the horned amulet that Dean never took off, even in the shower. Sam looked at him, touching Dean's chest, fingers grazing over his nipples, Dean's stomach – everywhere.

"Want to see you too Sammy." Dean rubbed his thumb over Sam's cheek, Sam turning his head into Dean's careful, loving touch. Sam sat up as best as he could and took off his sweatshirt, taking his t-shirt with it. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Sam's body, not as lean as he remembered, more muscular and defined, the lightest patch of hair in between his pecs, signs that Sam had matured and grown even more since the last time he'd seen him. He looked further down Sam's body, eyes following the darker trail of hair leading down from Sam's navel into his pants, tracing his fingers down all the way to the top of Sam's pants and then back up.

Dean's fingers found their way to Sam's chest, admiring and feeling him, watching Sam's face, Sam looking at him with complete and utter adoration in his eyes. "You been working out Sammy?" Dean's voice was raspy with arousal, getting more and more turned on the longer he looked at Sam.

Sam beamed, glad that Dean had noticed. "Wanted to look good for you Dean." Sam rubbed Dean's hipbones, trying to return some of the affection that Dean was showing him at the moment.

"Wouldn't matter if you lost all your hair and gained a hundred pounds Sammy. I'd still love you just as much." And Dean meant it to, with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Not that I'd want that to happen to me but that's encouraging." Sam smiled again, taking Dean's left hand and moving it downward, placing it over the bulge of his hard cock. "Feel how hard I am for you Dean?" Sam shifted so Dean had better access to him, Dean's fingers working over the bulge, Sam groaning because he needed to feel Dean against him right now, skin on skin any way he could get it.

"God, Sammy." Dean immediately set to getting Sam's pants open, unbuckling his belt and undoing the zipper, reluctantly getting off the bed and taking Sam's jeans off, taking his underwear with them. Dean nearly tripped over himself getting his own pants off because he was looking at Sam's naked body, Sam's long, thick, veiny uncut cock pointing straight up, the end of his light pink cock head stick out of the end of his foreskin, Sam looking like sin incarnate waiting for Dean to indulge in him.

"Like what you see Dean?" Sam's gaze hooded slightly, licking his lips as he watched Dean finish undressing, not touching himself because he wanted Dean to do that, Dean to take him back and claim him as his again.

"Haven't I always Sammy?" Dean managed to get his pants from around his ankles finally, Sam scooting more back up the bed so that they weren't right on the edge. Dean resumed his position of straddling Sam, cock rubbing against Sam's, Sam pulling him down for a kiss, one hand on the back of Dean's head and the other reaching in between them to stroke himself with Dean, Dean moaning so loud into Sam's mouth that it felt like Sam's bones were vibrating.

Sam broke the kiss, murmuring against Dean's lips, "Most beautiful sound in the world baby." Dean moaned again, Sam gripping them a little tighter together, feeling Dean's precome wetting his cock, coming together with his own slickness from arousal, the smell of sex filling the air.

"Never made it for anyone but you Sammy." Dean moaned again, Sam rubbing the pad of his callused thumb over the head of Dean's sensitive cock head, his orgasm getting even closer from that one contact, Sam jacking them faster, knowing that neither one of them was going to last much longer, having gone too long without each other's touch that the anticipation between them was palpable.

Sam pressed another fierce kiss to Dean's lips, licking and biting his way into Dean's mouth, Dean giving back just as good as he got, raw, unabated passion, supercharging his skin, Sam's hand working faster and faster over them, Dean's left hand fisting the sheets and the other on Sam's shoulder, holding on tight for fear of flying apart. Sam felt Dean's cock swell even more and then they were both coming, come spilling out all over Sam's stomach all the way up to his chest, the tangy, bleachy smell of climax pervading the space around them, groaning into each other's mouths as they rode through it together, Dean's fingers gripping Sam's shoulder so tightly that Sam was sure there'd be bruises there in the morning, not that he cared because he would wear them proudly, Dean's mark on him again after so long without it.

Dean broke the kiss, not moving away in the slightest as he sucked in air, feeling as though he'd been drowning and then coming up for air, Sam's fingers smoothing up and down his spine, coming down from that glorious high together.

"I'd really like to do that again sooner rather than later Sammy. Got a lot of time apart to make up for." Dean could already feel himself relaxing, between the blissed out feeling thrumming through his body and Sam's fingers tracing lazy circles over his back and shoulders.

"Agreed. But I did get us dinner and I can feel your stomach growling." Sam didn't push Dean off though, just relaxed his grip on him a little.

Dean laughed and kissed Sam again, this time not as hurried, more tender and slow, deciding that he'd be okay if his food was on the cold side – Sam was more than worth the wait.

Eventually, Dean did pull away again, Sam getting up with him, neither bothering to put their clothes back on. Sam went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water, coming back to Dean and taking Dean's softening cock in his hand, wiping him clean before doing the same to himself. When he was finished he bent down and place a kiss to Dean's stomach, then trailed his lips back up to Dean's, wrapping his free hand around Dean's waist, Dean's hands on his chest. Sam could already feel himself getting aroused again, cock nudging Dean's thigh as it filled and fattened.

Dean broke the kiss and said "Let's eat and then you're gonna feel how awesome that Jacuzzi is. Sound good?" Dean nuzzled Sam's neck, kissing up to his jaw, Sam's freshly shaven skin smooth against his lips. Dean breathed through his nose, smelling Sam's aftershave.

"Very." Sam turned his head so that he could kiss Dean for a moment before pulling away, Dean giving him a gentle smack on the ass as he walked over to the table, cock swinging half-hard between his legs. Sam's shoulders hitched up, his cock hardening even further. Dean got within reach of Sam and did it again, this time a little harder, Sam turning and grabbing Dean's wrist.

"Careful." Sam's voice was a lusty growl, his eyes wide. Dean filed that little bit of information away for later, because Sam definitely hadn't had a thing for that before. Sam let go of Dean's wrist and sat down, Dean tempted to crawl into Sam's lap and see how sturdy that old wooden chair was. Thinking better of it, Dean went around to the other side of the table, both of them still very much naked and lusting after the other. Then again, basic needs did outweigh sex drives, and even Dean was in agreement with the fact that he needed energy if he wanted to touch Sam anymore that night.

Which of course, he did.

Sam passed Dean a beer and smiled at him, popping the top off as soon as he had it in hand. Sam held up his bottle, one foot rubbing up and down the inside of Dean's thigh, Dean scooting as close to the table as close as he could so Sam could touch him.

"To us, Dean. And to being creepy and listening to your brother jack off through the bathroom door." Dean laughed as he clinked bottles with Sam, still smiling as his lips curled around the rim of the bottle, watching Sam as he drank. Sam tilted his head back so Dean got a good look at this throat, watching Sam's Adam's apple bob up and down, fixated on that long expanse of flesh – Dean was getting hard again and Sam was doing nothing to help with it. Finally Sam set his bottle down and picked up the plastic knife and fork he'd gotten with dinner.

"You know exactly how to push my buttons, don't you Sam?" Dean picked up his BBQ sandwich, the bun stuffed full of meat, some of it dropping back down to the Styrofoam tray underneath it. Dean took a deep whiff of it before he put his mouth to it, savoring the taste and closing his eyes, his question momentarily forgotten because this was likely the best tasting sandwich he'd had in a long time.

"How could I ever forget?" Sam stuck a piece of fish in his mouth, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip to catch some of the juices that dared to escape his mouth, his foot still resting against Dean's calf. Dean saw Sam's tongue, thinking about all the ways Sam could take him apart with it, wondering if Sam would use it later on him.

"Well I figured that time would have, you know dulled-"

"My attraction to you Dean? Never. You want to know how many times I had to stop myself from saying your name during sex with Jess? A lot." Sam was being serious, Dean feeling a little jealous but also proud that Sam thought that.

"Was – am, I suppose, I really that good?" Dean took another bite of sandwich, chasing it with a long swig of beer.

"You really think I'd forget the only person I've been with who could deep throat me?" Sam said it casually, Dean coughing as Sam's words took him by surprise. Dean wiped his mouth as soon as he got himself back under control, fixing Sam with an amused look.

"Couldn't handle the Sammy cock, could she?" Dean felt a little rush of pride, knowing he was the only one who could take everything that Sam had.

Sam blushed and looked down at his plate, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I uh… we always had to fuck on Friday nights so that she could stay in bed to recover the next morning. And we only tried anal once. She screamed, and not in the good way." Sam looked back up at Dean, his toes inching up Dean's leg. "Not like you."

Dean's blood rushed southwards again, his dick coming closer to full mast. "I would say I'm jealous but… how can I be if-"

"You're the best I've ever had?" Sam gave him a half smile, watching his brother get more and more flustered as his foot inched closer and closer to his genitals. "You have every right to be proud Dean. And if it's alright with you, I'd kind of like to be the only one who gets you." Sam was quiet on the last part, not knowing if Dean would agree.

Dean set down his sandwich and reached for Sam's left hand across the table, taking it in both of his. "Sammy you know I'd never cheat on you. And the last couple years aside I mean… I couldn't imagine the look on your face if I did that to you. You wanna talk about a hurtful image? That's pretty damn close to the top of my list. Besides, you're the only one who'll eat my ass out - no one else'll even touch it. I want to tell them 'clearly you've never been eaten out by Sam freakin' Winchester – that tongue's a fucking gift.'" Sam looked at Dean and smiled, taking his other hand and squeezing Dean's back.

"You could've just said yes, y'know."

Dean picked up Sam's hands and kissed both of them in turn. "It was worth that cute little blush and smile. And I really, really miss waking up to that every morning."

Sam got up and came around the table, Dean standing up to face him. "And I'm more than willing to give you that back Dean." Sam bent forward and kissed Dean on the mouth, Dean's arms going around him, food forgotten on the table. Dean moved them towards the bathroom, still damp and warm from where Dean had been in the Jacuzzi earlier.

Dean broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, saying "Y'know, I never actually washed when I was in there earlier. Do you want to help me with that or do I have to sit in here all by myself again?" Dean held Sam at arm's length, waiting for his answer.

"Nah, I think I'll just go back out here and wait for you to finish. Of course I'm gonna get in with you." Sam gave Dean a playful shove, Dean bouncing right back and kissing him again, this time reaching down and taking Sam's cock in his hand, stroking it until Sam was fully hard again, Dean's own cock already there. It was a long moment before they remembered why they were there in the first place, Dean finally pulling himself away from Sam and bending over to start running the water.

Sam got right up behind Dean and ran two fingers down the cleft of Dean's ass, Dean straightening back up when he felt Sam tease around the rim if his hole.

"You can at least buy me dinner first Sammy." Dean felt a drop of precome run down the length of his cock, Sam's touch on his most intimate space electrifying.

"Did you forget? I already did." Dean put one hand against the wall, steadying himself, the tub filling as Sam touched him, the other hand rubbing up and down Dean's back, Dean's skin prickling because he could feel Sam everywhere on him, finding himself leaning back more into Sam's fingers, wanting them inside him yet hesitant because it had been a long time and he didn't know if he was quite ready for that level of intimacy again – it still felt like he was walking on eggshells, in spite of Sam's enthusiasm to start back what they had.

"You okay Dean?" Sam put both of his arms around Dean's waist, kissing his neck.

"'M fine. It's just gonna take some getting used to again, is all. I want you baby boy but… I don't know if I'm ready for that again quite yet."

"We'll go as fast as you need to Dean. Trust me, my girlfriend's been…" Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, taking a deep breath because he was not about to ruin this moment with something dark like that.

Dean turned, kissing along Sam's jaw. "It happens when it happens Sam. But just know that I'm not going anywhere because this is what I want more than anything, okay?"

Sam nodded, taking a moment to center himself before speaking again. "Okay. Just glad to be with you again, is all. Really, really glad."

Dean kissed Sam one more time before checking on the tub, seeing that there was more than enough water in there now for the two of them to be comfortable in. "Just wait to you feel the jets Sammy – they massage your cock and back at the same time." Dean clambered into the tub first, Sam following a moment later, Dean spreading his legs for Sam to sit between them, Dean reaching behind himself and turning the jets on as soon as Sam was settled, Sam bending his legs so that Dean's face wasn't buried in his back.

Sam immediately turned his head and sought Dean's mouth, humming contentedly as the tub's jets kicked in and bubbled the water around them, Dean's tongue swiping along the seam of his lips, Sam tasting of North Carolina made IPA and fish, a not necessarily bad combination, the sugary taste of sweet potato fries there as well. Dean put one arm around Sam's chest, the other drifting down to curl his fingers around Sam's cock, the top third of it sticking up out of the water. Dean reached up to gently toy with Sam's left nipple as he stroked him, Dean's hips rocking up and down against Sam's lower back, his own cock rock hard, the pressure on it feeling good, trapped between his body and Sam's.

Sam tore his lips away from Dean's, leaning his head back against Dean's shoulder. "Feels good Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean gripped Sam's cock a little harder, stroking a little faster. "Just like that?"

"Fuck yeah Dean. Missed this, God Dean missed this so fucking much." Dean's mouth went to Sam's earlobe, worrying it between his teeth, Sam's back arching because that felt really fucking good, Dean touching three different pleasure points with equal skill, Dean's other hand focusing right on the head of his cock, foreskin sliding up and down not the full way, Dean knowing that Sam loved that. Sam shuddered from head to toe, his second orgasm in less than an hour drawing closer, the bubbling water around him completely secondary to what Dean was making him feel, Dean's name on his tongue with every breath, Dean murmuring "Right here Sammy, so good for me Sammy, fucking beautiful Sammy" over and over again, Sam's own thoughts fading because Dean was overwhelming, beautiful, the one right, one good thing in the world.

"'M close Dean." Sam's hips bucked forward, fucking up into Dean's hand, Dean's grip tightening further, saying "Come for me Sammy." Sam's right hand gripped Dean's thigh, his fingers digging into the muscle as he came, Dean stroking him slower but as tight as he could, letting Sam feel him, whispering encouragement in Sam's ear as he rode through it, Sam falling back against Dean's body after he'd come, Dean's lips kissing up and down his neck, gently rubbing Sam through the aftershocks, the other hand mking lazy figure eights over Sam's heart.

"That feel good Sammy?" Dean was still hard as a rock, made even harder by watching and feeling Sam come, but glad that he made Sam feel good – that was more important to him than anything at the moment.

"Mmmm." Sam shifted his weight so that he could rub against Dean's dick, pressing hot and heavy into the small of his back. "Want me to return the favor baby?"

"Don't have to right this second Sammy, promise. We've got all the time in the world." Dean reached for the washcloth and soap, the water still burbling around them, Sam relaxed against him, warm and content. Dean lather up the cloth and started to wash Sam, but was stopped after a moment.

"I can do it myself Dean, I promise." Sam took the washcloth from Dean and turned so that he could face Dean, not an easy maneuver in the tub given the tangle of their legs together.

"Mind if I watch then?" Dean put one hand on his cock and gave himself a couple tugs, eying Sam's body rising up out of the water.

"Not at all. But I'm taking care of that when we get out of the tub." Sam indicated towards Dean's hard-on, looking at it and then back up to Dean's face, sucking hit bottom lip into his mouth in what he hoped was a seductive gesture.

"I'm not gonna say no to that Sammy." Dean grabbed another washcloth and the soap from where it was floating in the water, Sam standing towards the other end of the tub so that Dean could have a better view of him as he washed himself, soaping himself up well, the suds collecting and running down his body, following the contours of his chest and abs, running off the end of his cock and off his well-muscled thighs. Sam was better than any porno Dean had ever seen, and he wasn't doing a damn thing more than just washing himself.

Dean made haste in cleaning himself up, mostly watching Sam, Sam continually making bedroom eyes at him the whole time, Dean's gaze never staying fixed on one spot of Sam's body for more than a moment, wanting to see and watch all of him that he could, Sam too much to just stay in one place.

Sam made a show of rinsing himself off too, ringing out the washcloth and running it over his body until there wasn't a sud left on him, Dean's attention held fully. Sam stepped out of the tub, keeping his back to Dean so that his brother could get a good, long look at his ass, Dean following a moment later after he'd turned off the jets, Sam stepping just out of his reach before Dean could get his hands on him.

"Easy there Dean – gonna take care of you next, yeah?" Sam smiled and finished, rubbing the towel through his hair before dropping it to the floor, his hips swaying as he exited the bathroom, Dean speeding up the drying process and leaving the light on in his haste to get to Sam.

Sam caught him in his arms and kissed Dean hard, pushing him backwards towards the bed Dean had claimed, Dean's bag falling to the floor as Sam knocked it aside to make room for himself, never breaking contact from Dean's lips, licking his way into Dean's mouth, Dean moaning softly as Sam's fingernails scratched down his body, not enough to break skin but certainly hard enough that the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, curling towards the base of his cock, weeping precome at this point, Sam touching all around it but not on it, merely making Dean more aware of how badly he wanted Sam, trying to thrust up against Sam's body for friction of some sort, Sam holding himself just out of reach, driving Dean a little crazier as he moved down his body, teeth and lips leaving little marks in a line all the way down Dean's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue in Dean's navel, Dean nearly shouting "Oh Sammy" when he did, Sam aware of just how sensitive to his touch Dean was at that moment.

Sam situated himself to where his mouth was right over Dean's cock, looking up at Dean, Dean feeling Sam's breath on his skin, hot and damp, Sam looking up at him and smiling demonically.

"My blowjob skills might be rusty – hope you don't mind." Before Dean had a chance to respond Sam had licked up the underside from base to tip, opening his mouth wide and taking the head of Dean's cock in his mouth, Dean moaning because that felt really damn good, Sam's mouth wet and tight and warm, Sam humming as he tongued under Dean's foreskin, one hand coming up to cup and roll Dean's balls between his fingers, the other curling around the base of Dean's shaft and stroking upwards.

Sam decided to take his time, not only because slow, deep blowjob felt really fucking good but also to get reacquainted with Dean's cock more intimately, relearning its girth, the sweet spot right under the head that he knew would drive Dean crazy for his mouth, the way Dean loved to have his balls tugged at – everything he knew would make Dean come apart at the seams. Sam had missed doing this to Dean, missed the familiar, comfortable weight of Dean's cock on his tongue, muscle memory that he had long thought lost coming back to him, Dean's hands finding their way into Sam's hair and pulling at it, half-moaning, half rasping "Sammy" as Sam took more of him in, Sam looking up at Dean's face as he worked his jaw, using the broad part of his tongue to stimulate the large vein that ran from the bottom of Dean's cock and around the left side.

"Doesn't feel too bad to me Sammy." Sam could have been giving Dean the worst blowjob in history and Dean still would have gotten off on it simply because it was Sam doing it to him, sucking Dean's cock with such enthusiasm that it was infectious, Dean's brain shutting down and giving himself over to the pleasure that Sam was giving to him. Afterwards Dean would realize that without having to think about it too much that Sam really had given him the best head in the world, and Dean had gotten it from more than a few in his time.

Sam came up for air for a moment, still pumping Dean's shaft. "Guess it's not too hard to relearn after all." Dean just shook his head, Sam watching Dean's throat and chest as he caught his breath.

"Like I said Sammy, you're doing just fine." Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair, the other resting on his stomach, fingers gently scratching over the space above his navel.

"Well in that case…." Sam licked up Dean's cock and then went back down on him again, taking the hand he had on Dean's balls and reaching up to take Dean's hand in his, twining his fingers with Dean's and Dean thought about objecting, Sam holding his hand while he gave him the best damn blowjob he'd gotten in a long while, but he wasn't going to, not when the feeling of Sam's hand in his was just as thrilling as his mouth on his cock. No, he wasn't going to say a damn word, instead moaning louder as Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked even harder, Sam making obscene slurping sounds as blew Dean with even greater eagerness before, humming contentedly and enjoying the taste of Dean's precome on his tongue, slightly bitter but welcome all the same.

Dean tried to fuck up into Sam's mouth but was held down, Sam's flicking his gaze upward as if to say "I'm in control," Dean's cock fattening even further, Sam knowing that Dean was close, changing the pace of his strokes and moving his mouth upwards to focus more on the head, Dean's foreskin slid all the way back, Sam trying to get Dean there a little faster because he needed this, needed to taste his brother on him so that he knew he wasn't just dreaming this as he had for so long.

"Sammy I-"Dean's words were lost on his tongue because a moment later Dean came, Sam's lips wrapped tight around him, Sam swallowing every drop of come that Dean had to offer, surprised by how much there was given that Dean had not come long before, Dean's hand gripping his so tightly that Sam was convinced he felt bones shift, not caring in the least because this was very, very much real.

Only when Dean fell back against the mattress and gently pushed at Sam's head to let go did Sam get off of him, moving back up the bed so he could kiss Dean, sharing the taste that he was experiencing, Dean cupping his face as he licked into Sam's mouth eagerly, smiling as he did, Sam reaching down and giving Dean's cock a few more lazy strokes before falling on the bed next to Dean, Dean pulling at him to get Sam to rest his head on his chest, wanting Sam right there so he could be there in that special bliss after orgasm, sated and content.

"Might need to practice that some more Sammy – not your best work." Dean grinned as Sam smacked him playfully across the stomach, Sam burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck and kissing it.

"And let me guess – you'd be more than willing for me to practice as often as I want." Sam yawned, reaching for Dean's hand again, Dean giving it to him.

"Only if you let me return the favor. I like watching and hearing you just as much, y'know." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head, taking his other hand and rubbing up and down Sam's back, Sam squirming to get more comfortable.

"I'd like that Dean. And we'll get back to the good stuff when you're ready."

"What, and that wasn't good? I mean it's been a while since I gave you a hand job but-"

"Shhh." Sam put a finger to Dean's lips, stopping his words. "It was wonderful Dean. Hell everything we do like that together is. I'm just saying that each thing feels even better than the last."

Dean smiled a little and turned to look at Sam's face more. "You think so?"

Sam smiled up at him and nodded. "I know so. And now that we're on the same page again…"

"Yeah." Dean tilted his head forward for one more kiss, Sam willingly giving it. "You want to sleep here or in the other bed Sam? It's fine if you do, really."

"And not wake up next to you? Not a chance Dean. I promise not to steal the covers either. But if you don't mind I'd like to not fall asleep with come in my mouth."

Dean untangled himself from Sam and let him up. "Not at all Sammy. Hell I'll come with you." Dean followed Sam back to the bathroom, smiling at Sam in the mirror as they brushed their teeth together.

"What?" Sam bumped Dean's shoulder a little, seeing the twinkle in his dark green eyes, almost jade right now.

"I love you." Dean bumped Sam back, grinning even wider now.

Sam spit and rinsed, waiting for Dean to finish. "I love you too. And I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you from doubting that ever again."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's body and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "I know baby boy. Me too. Me and you, yeah?"

"Yeah. Now c'mon, you wore me out and we've got work to do tomorrow."

Dean's groan wasn't entirely insincere, just a little bit.

But falling asleep with Sam's head on his chest more than made up for it.

. . .

Dean was aware of two things as he came out of the fog of sleep the next morning.

One, he felt incredibly well rested, much more so than the four or five hours he generally allowed himself. It had been forever since he'd slept a full eight and he wondered how he had let himself get away with doing that for so long. The second thing was that there were some very pleasant sensations traveling through his body, courtesy of Sam's mouth on the side of his neck and Sam's fingers wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down, Dean letting himself enjoy it for a moment before opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Sam.

Dean was greeted by a smile that really should have been far too radiant for this time of morning. "Morning baby." Sam leaned in for a kiss, his hand still on Dean's dick, not missing a beat. Dean moaned softly into Dean's mouth as Sam tightened his grip a little more, swiping the pad of his thumb over the head of Dean's cock, smearing around the drops of precome that had pearled there. Dean was a little surprised that he could even get wet at the moment, given that he'd had two incredibly intense orgasms the day before, the second of which had nearly caused him to black out from pleasure.

Dean broke the kiss momentarily, murmuring "May I?" and reaching for Sam's cock, hot and hard against Dean's thigh. Sam nodded, Dean shifting himself downwards so that he could reach it, his fingers just barely fitting around Sam's girth, half-thinking that if things ever went south with Sam (which he hoped to the highest of heavens that that didn't happen) that if he ever dated or slept with another guy they'd have to be big like Sam was, Dean hopelessly addicted to Sam's big cock, even more addicted to the sweet boy attached to it.

Dean soon matched strokes with Sam, moving up as Sam went back down, Sam's other hand cupping his face as they kissed, slow and content, the sun just over the mountains surrounding them, its rays peeping in through the split in the curtains, falling across the foot of the bed they were in. If they had been looking outside then they would have been greeted with a spectacular view of the Appalachians, but they were only considered with what was right in front of them – each other, only really ever each other.

Sam moved to lay on his side more, his long body pressed right up against Dean's side, stroking Dean a little faster now, Dean matching him after just a moment, in perfect sync, just as they always had, Dean knowing that he'd never really forgotten what Sam's body was like, that that knowledge was just buried under time and space. Re-learning Sam wouldn't be hard, because they were a part of each other, always had been. Dean kissed Sam a little harder, a little more urgently, the feeling of Sam's lips against his so thrilling that it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, amplified even further by the heady smell of sex that still lingered in the air after the previous night, the memory of Sam's mouth on his cock pulling him even further towards orgasm, speeding his hand up on Sam's cock a little more.

Sam kept his forehead pressed to Dean's as he said "So close for you Dean, want you to come with me." Dean nodded, Sam jacking him a little faster, Dean doing the same to Sam, mouths right against each other, feeling each other's muscles bunch and move together, eyes open so that they could watch the other's face as they tipped over together into blissful oblivion for the third time in less than twenty four hours, Dean coming all over Sam's hand and fingers and Sam spilling into Dean's thigh, orgasms more feeling than copious simply because they had depleted each other so much the previous day.

Dean kissed Sam through the aftershocks, chaste, slow kisses meant to sooth, Sam's fingers loosening on him, wanting to stay as close to Dean for as long as he could, Dean making no effort to move Sam off of him, legs tangled together, body heat warming the space around them.

"Good morning Dean." Sam shut his eyes and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean a better pillow than he remembered.

"Good morning Sammy. I have to ask – you ever wake Jess up like that?" Dean was feeling sleepy again and he'd barely been awake for ten minutes.

"Wouldn't have dared – she was very particular about morning sex, saying that she always felt gross in the mornings or something like that. Clearly you don't mind though. Never have really, now that I think about it." Sam looked at Dean's come still on his hand, deciding that it could wait a few more minutes before he got up to go and clean himself up.

"Hey, if you want to do that every morning I'm not gonna stop you. Or I can do it to you. Hell so long as I wake up next to you I'm more than okay with that." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head, marveling at how Sam managed to fold himself up so that his body wasn't overwhelming his.

"Whoever you are, I don't think you're my brother because he never used to say sweet things like that." Sam laughed, Dean pinching the back of his shoulder, causing Sam to make a yelp that he would fervently deny later.

"Yeah well… maybe he likes being sweet on you. Because he loves the son of a bitch more than anything else." Dean meant it to, seeing absolutely no reason to tell Sam anything but the truth.

Sam didn't say anything, simply because he didn't need to, instead pressing himself more to Dean's body until it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended, two pieces of a whole that had never really been truly apart.

. . .

After that weekend it didn't take long for them to slide back into their relationship, not only as brothers but lovers as well. By the end of the first week Dean was giving Sam road head, the sound of Sam's moans coming together with the strains of Credence Clearwater Revival as they drove through the southern parts of Arkansas. By the second week Sam was eating Dean out again, a clear morning in eastern Texas starting with the sun warming Sam's back as he held Dean's knees to his chest and tongued his brother stupid, Dean coming untouched when Sam nipped at the skin around Dean's hole gently with his teeth, Dean moaning Sam's named so loudly that the neighbors on the other side of the wall threatened to kick them out of the motel. By the middle of the third week of their renewed relationship, they were finger fucking each other, taking turns making each come like that, both of them existing in a sort of constant state of bliss, practically getting their hands on each other every chance they got. It continued that way through the rest of December, January, all the way up through the end of April into May.

It was after a werewolf hunt in Louisiana, heading towards Mississippi that Dean sprung a question on Sam that Sam hadn't been expecting to hear, pausing in cleaning the gore from his face with an old rag.

"You want to what Dean?" Sam turned and looked at his brother, the dawn rays of sunlight just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"I want to take you out on a date. We used to go on dates all the time, remember?" Dean turned his head and looked at Sam, putting on as winning of a smile as he could, given the fact that they'd been up all night and nearly been mauled to death. Dean was right – the first go around of their relationship they'd gone out when they could, even if it was just sharing an ice cream cone and walking through the park of whatever town they were in in the afternoons after Sam got out of school, Dean positively beaming as he held Sam's hand as if to say "look who I'm with and how proud I am." Dean reached over and squeezed Sam's thigh, Sam's hand coming to rest on top of Dean's.

"'M serious Sammy. Dinner and a movie, ties and jackets if that's what you want. God I could barely keep my hands off you the last time we had to play feds." Dean felt himself harden in spite of his aching body, remembering how good Sam's shoulders looked in the crisp blue blazer, the curve of his ass in the slacks – Dean had to stop himself before he lost his concentration completely and drove off the road.

Sam looked down at where Dean's fingers were threaded through his, raising them to his lips and kissing them. Sam did remember that, how Dean's hands, so strong and capable, had undone the buttons of his shirt and taken off his tie, slowly and carefully, as if Dean was unwrapping some sort of treasure.

"Dean… I mean… I'm happy with how things are going you uh, you don't have to do that for me. Really." Sam tried to convince himself that that was what he wanted, knowing full well that it wasn't but all the same giving Dean that out it he wanted it. "It's not that I don't like it it's just…"

"What, Sam?" Dean's voice had gotten quieter, the dull roar of the Impala's engine filling the silence.

"I just don't want to start doing that again and then for you to have a masculinity crisis or something. I hate that Dean, and I know you think about it." Sam did his best to not sound accusatory, simply truthful.

"Sammy…" Dean groaned, taking his hand from Sam's and putting it back on the wheel. "That was then. And do you think that maybe, just maybe that in the time we were apart things might have changed?"

"You're stubborn Dean, I know you." Sam gestured towards the radio, Zeppelin at a mercifully low volume for once but still audible all the same.

"Hey, Zeppelin rocks and you know it. And Sam, I like being with you. And I want people to know. Well not everyone obviously but… you know. I'm 26 dude. I think I've got at least some of this figured out." Dean pulled into the parking lot of their motel, no one awake at this hour to see them coming in all covered in dirt and blood, very little of it theirs.

Sam reached for Dean as soon as Dean had the car parked, kissing him full on the mouth in spite of the fact that they both really, really needed a shower and their clothes were filthy. Sam pulled away after a moment, still holding Dean's face in his hands. "Okay. Okay." Sam smiled, giving Dean another kiss before they got out of the car, leaning on each other for support as the exhaustion finally caught up with them, sharing a shower more because they both wanted to sleep more than see each other naked, collapsing on one of the queen beds and falling asleep almost immediately.

The next time Sam opened his eyes it was getting close to dark again, Dean's spot on the bed unoccupied but still warm, Sam sitting up and scanning the room for Dean. Dean was sitting on the end of the bed, dressed and pulling his boots on. Sam extracted himself from under the covers and moved to put his arms around Dean's chest and rest his head on his shoulder, kissing Dean's neck in the process.

"Got a hot date or something?" Sam gently bit Dean's earlobe, Dean pausing in tying his boots up for a moment because that felt pretty damn good, feeling his cock harden a little.

"Just with you baby. C'mon, the next town over has some nicer restaurants and a dollar theatre. Think Revenge of The Sith is still playing if you're interested. And I'm ready to get out of this hotel. Beds are a little small, don't you think?" Dean turned his head so he could kiss Sam on the lips, Sam still sleep warm and relaxed, Dean contemplating seeing just how much of Sam was still the same temperature but thinking better of it, his bag already packed. It still didn't stop him from making out with Sam for a few more minutes, on account of the fact that he liked making out with Sam and that Sam was a damned good kisser, as good if not better than Dean.

Lots of practice together, Dean decided.

Finally (and with a groan more for himself more than anything) Sam tore himself away, still naked from where he'd not dressed after a shower, heading into the bathroom to relieve himself and make sure that the bruises he could feel coloring his body weren't too bad. Dean finished gathering up his stuff, whistling low at Sam when he came out of the bathroom, Sam swaying his hips and making a real show of bending over in front of Dean to retrieve a pair of boxers from his bag, Sam's hole exposed plain as day for Dean to see. Dean licked his lips and resisted leaning forward and licking Sam there, Sam halfway expecting it.

All the same, the opportunity was lost as soon as Sam slid his underwear on and finished getting dressed, leaving Dean half hard in his jeans and mouth slightly agape because he was really starting to think that he was ready to start having sex with Sam again.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, Sam slinging his bag over his shoulder and smirking, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking about but not saying anything, letting Dean stew in his thoughts for a moment, feeling himself getting aroused because that was Dean's "I want to have sex" face.

"Hm?" Dean finally came back to the moment, maybe not the whole way but at least part way.

"I said are you ready to go now." Sam waited patiently, quickly scanning the room for anything they may have forgotten.

"Yeah. Just uh… thinking." Dean got up, trying to subtly shift his erection but failing, Sam looking at him and licking his lips.

"I'd be more than glad to help with that later." Sam indicated towards Dean's crotch, stepping into Dean's space, Dean feeling Sam's body heat and wondering if he should just skip dinner and the movie and go right to the dessert part of the evening. Knowing that it was time for the leave their current lodgings, he decided to wait, but the promise of Sam doing that later with him….

"You can Sammy, promise. Now c'mon, I'm hungry." Dean hauled his bag up and started for the door, Sam squeezing his ass on the way out, making Dean groan because walking had just become even more difficult, knowing that tonight was definitely the night he wanted to resume that part of their relationship with Sam – Sam wasn't going anywhere and neither was he, knowing in his heart of hearts that this was it – he and Sam were endgame.

Dean had a bounce in his step as he walked to the Impala that wasn't just from lust, his nerves singing and for the first time in a long while, Dean was completely happy.

. . .

As it turned out the "next town over" was an hour and a half away, very close to the border with Mississippi, the sun nearly set by the time they pulled up to the hotel, a little nicer of an establishment than usual – the paint on the outside has actually been retouched sometime within the last decade, hydrangeas and azaleas festooning the walk up to the front door, their heavy scent hanging in the warm spring night, surrounding them to almost to the point of being cloying. Slightly out of place, however, was the girl behind the desk, hair dyed three different colors and enough piercings in her ears and lip to set off a metal detector. However, she regarded them both with a warm smile as they walked in, straightening from reading her magazine.

"Evenin', gentlemen. What can I do for y'all?" Her accent was relaxed, like warm butter being poured over a hot biscuit.

Sam spoke up first. "Just a room for the night. Two queen-"

Dean cut him off. "Actually we were wondering if you had anything with one king." Dean reached for Sam's hand and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over Sam's fingers.

"Just the honeymoon suite darlin. Y'all celebrating?" She took the credit card Dean offered, swiping it and then handing them the room key.

Dean turned his head and looked at Sam, smiling a little. "Yeah. We were apart for a long time but now we're together again. And this time…" Dean didn't finish the thought, just let the words hang in the air, Sam mouthing "I love you" and kissing Dean on the forehead.

"Well if y'all need anything, here's the front desk number. Not too many folks staying here tonight so we'll be there quick as we can. Y'all need a restaurant guide or anything?" The girl sat back down in her chair, waiting for their answer.

Sam turned and looked at her. "I think we're okay. Thanks for your help um…. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Alice."

"Thank you, Alice. We'll try and stay out of your hair as much as we can." Sam pulled Dean down the hallway, the motel only one story tall but wide and sprawling. Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand the whole way to the room, Sam almost dragging him along. As soon as Dean had the door open Sam pulled him and kissed him hard, Dean dropping his bag and threading his hands into Sam's hair, closing his eyes and giving himself over to Sam, bodies pressed as close together as they could manage, slotting and fitting together perfectly. They stayed against the door until they were out of breath, licking their way into each other's mouths, hungry for each other, Sam breaking away only as the edges of his vision started to go blurry.

"Dean." Sam rested his forehead against Dean's, stroking and caressing Dean's face, refusing to move out of Dean's reach.

"'M here Sammy. Right where you can touch me, feel me." Dean was high on Sam's touch, a burn deep in his bones that was warming him far better than any amount of time in the sun ever could.

"Thank you. For everything." Sam drew back and looked deep into Dean's eyes, smiling and trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watering a little.

"You know I'd do anything for you Sam. Just want you to be happy baby boy. 'S all I ever want." Dean rubbed his thumb over Sam's cheek, Sam reaching up and keeping Dean's hand there, turning his face into the touch. Dean drew Sam's other hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, keeping his lips pressed to them and closing his eyes.

They stood there like that for a long while, the room having gone dark by the time they finally released each other. Dean settled his hands on Sam's hips and rubbed them, looking up at Sam.

"Still feel like doing dinner and a movie?" Dean's voice was low, just enough to where only Sam could hear him, in spite of the fact that it was only he and Sam in the room.

"I'd like that Dean." Sam gave Dean another kiss, wondering how much he could get away with touching Dean in public.

. . .

The restaurant they chose wasn't nice enough to warrant a jacket and tie but Dean did notice that the tablecloths looked fresh, there was quiet music in the background, and the wait staff was dressed in uniforms that weren't grease stained. This was the sort of restaurant that Dean wanted to take Sam to all the time, because Sam deserved this and so much more than what Dean had to offer.

There weren't many patrons in the restaurant, just a few other tables occupied. Then again, it was a Thursday so the weekend crowds had yet to arrive, the intimacy of the atmosphere made all the more noticeable to Dean's perceptions. Dean quickly looked around the room, deciding that if the rest of the patrons were supernatural beings of some sort then their chances of taking them down were good, and even then the elderly couple two tables over weren't exhibiting any sort of signs that they were demons and he seriously doubted that the two women three tables across were anything but just two women having a quiet meal and not ghouls masquerading.

"You're doing it again." Dean noticed that he was still standing next to his chair, Sam already seated and looking at the menu. Dean sat down quickly, clearing his throat.

"Can't be too careful Sammy, you know that. Besides, you can't tell me you didn't look for that kind of stuff at Stanford." Dean perfunctorily glanced over the menu, opting to mostly look at Sam because damn his brother looked gorgeous in the low lights of the restaurant.

Sam set down his menu and looked up at Dean. "I mean…. I salted my door and threw up some protection runes. Aside from that I guess I didn't think about it much. Until…" Sam didn't finish the thought. Dean reached for Sam's hand and looked down at it, studying the fading bruises from their last hunt.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Sam sighed and looked down at where Dean was holding his hand. "We don't have to do this Dean."

"And I want to know Sammy. You know I can't stop looking out for you." Dean's voice was quiet, as if he said the words any louder then something precious might break.

Sam was silent for a long moment before speaking again. "I did love her Dean. But…. But it was never like I loved you. I guess it was the idea of her I loved. Normal. Safe. Someone who didn't know I was the guy who chased away the bad things in the night. Someone who didn't know who Sam Winchester was. And Dean…. It's never because I was ashamed of you. It was…. I was afraid that I wouldn't have that again. Not because I thought I was sick for wanting you, for what we had." Sam looked up at Dean, his hand still clasped between his brother's. "What we have again. So yeah, I think I'm okay. Not as okay as I'd like to be but I'm getting there. And being around you helps, more than anything." Sam smiled a little, not a grin, a simple gesture of appreciation.

Dean returned it, his heart swelling a little. "We're gonna be fine Sammy. 'Cause I've got you again." Dean drew Sam's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, putting it back down when the waitress came to take their drink orders. Dean was in the middle of ordering a beer when he felt Sam's toes against the inside of his leg, gently rubbing up and down the side of his calf, Dean shifting in his seat a little because he could feel Sam's body heat radiating through him, traveling straight up his leg to his cock, remembering that he and Sam had been getting into it hot and heavy earlier. Dean glanced from the waitress to Sam's face, Sam looking positively innocent, waiting to order.

By the time they had their drinks in hand Sam's foot had migrated north, Dean spreading his legs wider, Dean at this point trying to keep himself contained because Sam had his toes right against his crotch, rubbing Dean's cock through his jeans, Dean hard as a rock and wanting more and more. Sam of course kept a straight face through it all, the only thing giving him away an amused little look in his eyes, watching Dean become more and more flustered.

Dean waited until their food had arrived (gourmet burgers for both of them) before he broached the next subject he had on his mind.

"Y'know, I think I want to skip the movie." Sam did take his foot away while Dean ate, lest he should cause Dean to choke for some reason.

"You're the one who wanted to go so badly though – what changed your mind?" Sam put a fry in his mouth, making a little sound of pleasure because it was a damned good one.

"You did. Sammy I want to have sex with you. Tonight. And the sooner the better." Dean saw no need to pussyfoot around the subject, wanting to get his hands on Sam so badly that it made his skin itch with anticipation.

Sam paused with his burger midway to his mouth, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something. "Dean are… are you sure? I mean you've been pretty-"

"Sam I've wanted to be inside you for a month now. I just… I didn't want to do it before we were both ready again. I mean… are you ready Sam?" Dean toyed with his napkin, waiting Sam's answer.

Sam put his burger down and wiped his hands, then reached for Dean's. "For you Dean? Always."

It didn't take long for them to finish their meal, anticipation settling between them like an old friend.

. . .

Dean was sure that when they got back to the motel that it would be tearing at clothes, being slammed up against the wall, hungry hands and mouths everywhere. Instead Sam let himself be led to the bed, fresh sheets put on it while they were away, Dean pushing him gently to the mattress and straddling Sam's hips, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"If you want to stop at any point Sam all you have to do is say so." Dean was nervous, more nervous than he was the first time they did this, both of them younger and a lot more innocent. Now it felt more... committed. Like this was it for Dean. Deep down, he knew it was.

Sam pulled Dean's head down to his, lips just a centimeter apart. "Dean I will always want you, want this. Don't ever doubt that, please. You hung the moon for me a long time ago and I try to tell you that all the time." Sam kissed Dean then, Dean pressing his body more flat to Sam's, Sam's arms going around him and holding him close, Dean's mouth opening to Sam's tongue right away, the taste and smell of Sam surrounding him, Sam's muscles holding him tight, his whole world at that moment nothing but his gorgeous baby brother. Sam slid his hands down Dean's back, settling them in the back pockets of Dean's jeans, gently cupping and squeezing the muscle there, Dean moaning softly into Sam's mouth.

Dean moved his hands down Sam's body, lifting at the hem of Sam's button down. Sam got the message and removed his hands from Dean's ass, still kissing Dean, moving by feel and sliding buttons from their holes, Sam not wearing an undershirt due to the relatively heavy humidity outside, only smooth skin underneath the garment, blemished only by the scars of what they did for a living. Dean had kissed all of them many times over, tending those wounds with careful hands, Sam returning the favor.

Sam sat up a little to get his shirt off, Dean sitting back to pull his off over his head as well, both of them clad in jeans that were quickly becoming too tight, arousal making them uncomfortable. Dean gave Sam another kiss on the mouth, moving down and latching on to Sam's left nipple, his hands unfastening Sam's belt and pants, practiced motions that were coming back with greater and greater ease. Sam lifted his hips up, Dean sliding his jeans and boxers down, Sam's cock already fully hard, moaning as Dean came back down to kiss and bite at Sam's chest, taking Sam's cock in hand and stroking up and down, the dual stimulation making Sam's nerves sing, shuddering with pleasure, Dean working his cock really slowly, Sam's hand on the back of Dean's head and keeping him pressed close, Sam's body arching a little into Dean's touch.

Dean kissed his way down Sam's body until he was down in between Sam's legs, looking up at him, whispering "fucking beautiful" before opening his mouth wide and swallowing the head of Sam's cock, Sam's jaw clenching and unclenching because good God Dean's mouth felt really fucking good on him.

"Dean." Sam put his hands on the sides of Dean's head, fingers lightly gripping the short spikes of his hair, wanting to say more but the words wouldn't come to him, that single syllable conveying everything. Dean took one hand and pumped Sam's shaft as he blew him, the other rubbing Sam's thigh, gripping and squeezing and saying _I'm here and not going anywhere._

Sam laid his head back against the mattress, Dean opening his mouth wider and taking more of Sam in, muscles having a little more difficult of a time adjusting because goddamn he had forgotten exactly how big Sam was, long enough to where Dean's eyes watered when he took him all the way down and thick enough to where Dean knew his jaw would be aching in the morning, more than worth any discomfort because every little moan and gasp coming out of Sam's mouth was more than worth it, Dean closing his eyes and letting the comfortable weight of Sam's cock on his tongue take him back to the time before Stanford, before everything, just the two of them while John was gone, both of them learning each other's bodies and realizing that they couldn't be apart from each other for too long – it was simply ingrained, that protectiveness and love going both ways, two halves of the same heart.

Dean stayed down on Sam for as long as either could handle it, Sam's grip on Dean's head tightening and loosening in accordance with how close Sam was to coming, Dean finally coming up off him after a long while, nearly out of breath and rosy-cheeked, Sam so far gone with arousal that he felt drunk, floating on Dean's touch, Dean kissing him, the salty taste of precome heavy on Dean's tongue, Dean struggling out of his jeans and trying to keep contact with Sam at the same time, Sam spreading his legs wide and grabbing Dean's shoulders.

Dean broke the kiss, whispering "Gonna open you up with my tongue baby, then I'm gonna fuck you slow and sweet, just like you like. God Sammy, missed you, missed this so fucking much." Dean gave him one more hard kiss before reluctantly leaving Sam's embrace, going to his bag and digging for the lube, Sam laying back on the bed and enjoying the view of Dean's strong back as he bent over, stroking his cock as his eyes traveled down to Dean's ass, perfect handfuls of flesh that Sam would be in soon enough.

Dean came back to the bed and tossed the lube to the side, stopping midway up Sam's body and pushing Sam's knees up to his chest, letting spit drip out of his mouth and down Sam's balls, wetting Sam's tight pink hole. Sam shivered, keeping eye contact with Dean as Dean bent down and licked from Sam's balls all the way down, Sam moaning when he felt the first ghost of a swipe over his hole, grabbing his legs behind his knees and pulling them closer, Dean's hands helping keep him spread.

"God, Dean you're so fucking good at this." Sam leaned his head back, Dean keeping his face practically pressed flush to Sam's body, mouth and tongue working to make Sam moan loudly, Sam struggling to keep his legs spread, his body shaking every time Dean's tongue went back into him, Dean humming in agreement as he took Sam apart, slowly, completely, Sam feeling precome leak out onto his stomach and sweat run down the end of his nose because it felt so fucking amazing, Dean having been with Sam long enough now to be an expert in precisely what made Sam tick.

Dean went all out with rimming Sam, his own cock pulsing every time Sam gasped, every little fluctuation in breath music to his ears, each sound burned into his brain forever because it had been so long since he'd heard Sam like this, completely and totally uninhibited, going crazy for Dean's touch – Dean was sad that he'd gone without but now that he had it back well, he was happy, Sam's legs spread and Dean practically trying to consume him whole.

Sam finally let go of his legs and pushed at Dean's head, raising a shaking hand and half-mouthing, half saying "enough," precome puddled on Sam's abs, Dean smirking because it had been a long while since he'd gotten Sam that wet and shaky, Dean knowing that when they hit climax that it was going to be out of this world.

"Ready for me Sammy?" Dean reached for the lube, slicking himself up and trying not to think about the fact that his own hand felt really good on his cock at the moment, Sam hooking his feet behind Dean's thighs and drawing him closer, indicating to Dean that he'd better get a move on. Dean squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand and coated Sam's hole with it, Sam squirming a little because it was cold, body tensing as Dean worked it into him, two fingers scissoring Sam open more, Sam rocking down on them and trying to fuck himself on them, Dean giving back just a little, just as eager for it as Sam was.

"Dean… now." Sam's voice didn't leave any room for argument, Dean taking his fingers away and lining his cock up with Sam's body, Sam canting his hips slightly upward so that Dean had better access, Dean steadying himself against Sam's body as he pushed himself in, Sam's eyes rolling up into the back of his head as Dean filled him, feeling like he was being split open, mouthing "fuck" as Dean bottomed out inside him, balls deep inside him and panting just as hard as Sam, Sam all tight heat around him, tighter than he remembered, almost like he was… Dean didn't finish the thought, instead opting to start moving his hips.

Sam pulled Dean down for a kiss, Dean swallowing the moan that Sam uttered as he moved out and then back into Sam, Sam's wrapping his legs around Dean's back at the ankles, pulling them in sync with Dean's thrusts into him, Sam getting one hand in between them to jack himself off, Dean going easy because he wanted this to last after having been without it for so long, keeping Sam close.

Dean kept one hand on the mattress behind Sam's right shoulder and the other in Sam's hair, kissing him and tugging Sam's brown locks, giving Sam a little more sensation, Sam pulling against Dean's hand, wanting more of that pressure, Dean obliging and kissing Sam a little harder, speeding up the pace of his thrusts into him, giving Sam exactly what he needed, what they both needed. Dean felt complete now, the only words being exchanged between them moaning each other's names.

Sam pushed against Dean's shoulder, Dean picking his body up so that he was perpendicular to Sam. "Harder Dean, need it bad baby." Dean took a hold of Sam's thighs and started to thrust faster, one of Sam's hands gripping Dean's wrist and the other around his cock, jacking himself off and trying to hand on, Dean's eyes locked on Sam's face and mouth, a perfect o shape, a litany of moans and expletives pouring from Sam's lips, spurring Dean further because goddamn Sam moaned really pretty for him, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

"God Dean… Dean… so fucking big…. Dean… fuck me Dean, harder, harder, God Dean Dean Dean!" Any coherent thought Sam might have had was gone, Dean's cock nailing him right in the prostate with every snap of his hips, Dean slowing down and thrusting in one, two, three more times before he sped right back up, Sam stroking himself for just a second more before come exploded from the end of his cock, showering them both and screaming Dean's name, Dean fucking him so hard that Sam could swear that he felt his bones rattle, Dean's hips stuttering as he came deep inside Sam, Sam's fingers gripping his wrist so tightly that there would be finger-shaped bruises there in the morning, Dean tossing his head back and giving himself over to his climax, Sam holding up a hand and begging for Dean to stop, Dean's body shaking because he'd never come so hard in his life, four months of anticipation finally, finally resolved, everything else just a build up to where they were now.

Dean pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sam, both of them too fucked out and sated to bother moving, Sam positively coated in his own seed, dripping from forehead to navel with it, the smell of come heavy in the air. Sam knew that he should get up and clean himself, thinking that if he did there was a very good chance he'd just sink to the floor and not get back up.

Instead, Sam merely fell asleep, Dean reaching for his hand and tangling his fingers, content to stay right where they were.

. . .

The next time Dean opened his eyes, daylight was streaming through the window.

Sam wasn't there, and Dean was under the covers. The last thing Dean remembered was Sam's o-face, then passing out next to him. Dean sat up a little, Sam's side of the bed cold but Sam's things still there. Dean looked over at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it wasn't quite nine yet. Dean lifted the covers and saw that he was still naked, cock laying soft between his legs. Last night came back to him in a rush, remembering Sam wrapped around him and moaning.

It had been a really, really awesome night.

A moment later Dean heard the lock turn and Sam stepped in with a plastic bag, smiling at Dean.

"Morning stud." Sam crossed over to the bed and set the bag on the nightstand, sitting down next to Dean and pulling him up for a kiss, cupping Dean's face and kissing Dean slow and tender, just a little tongue to get Dean's blood running a little hotter.

Sam pulled away after a moment but didn't move his hands from Dean's shoulders. "Sorry I passed out last night on you. And left you covered in spooge."

"Hey, no worries Sammy. Last night was… God, I don't even have words for it. All I know is that I want to do that a lot more often. Maybe again tonight. That is if the neighbors didn't complain to the front desk last night." Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam's cheek, swinging his legs out and getting up to go to the bathroom.

"I don't think they said anything." Sam opened the bag, Dean having halfway shut the door to the bathroom. Sam moved quick, getting the paper plates and plastic forks he's picked up while he was out, carrying it and the bag out to the small balcony off to one side. The motel sat right on the bank of a river, the riparian view absolutely stunning.

"Sammy?" Dean called out for his brother, tugging on a pair of boxers and some jeans, seeing the open door and Sam standing out on the balcony, Sam down to his t-shirt and smiling in invitation for Dean to join him.

"What's all this Sam?"" Dean gestured to the plates and box, suspiciously pie shaped and smelling delicious.

"A celebration Dean. Because I have back the one thing that completes me more than anything. And since he worked so hard last night I figure he deserved something sweet." Sam opened the box, a made from scratch cherry pie sitting in it, just waiting to be consumed.

Dean stepped forward and drew Sam down for a long kiss, threading his fingers through Sam's hair and wondering exactly how it was he got so lucky, Sam kissing him back and holding him close, the sound of a thousand Mississippi songbirds all around them.

And with that, all of the pieces fell back into place, two halves stuck fast together and never, ever letting go.


End file.
